


De peleas y reconciliaciones

by Dryadeh



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryadeh/pseuds/Dryadeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan no iba a contentarse con un simple "No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca". SPOILERS del DLC Leviathán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De peleas y reconciliaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo del amigo invisible de normandia_sr@livejournal.com para Serena_m_lupin. Pidió una discusión entre Shepard y Kaidan tras lo que había sucedido en el DLC y esto salió :)

**De peleas y reconciliaciones**

La tensión en la Kodiac resultaba casi tan insoportable como su dolor de cabeza. Shepard notaba un latido palpitante detrás de los ojos, expandiéndose por toda la frente hacia el interior del cráneo. Era casi como sentir la presión de cientos de toneladas de agua rodeándola, mientras el oxígeno se consumía a toda velocidad. La misma sensación de mareo, de no poder llenar del todo los pulmones, que provocaba un pequeño silbido en su respiración. Aunque la nariz había dejado de sangrarle, el malestar persistía y de vez en cuando se veía sacudida por algún escalofrío que intentaba disimular como podía.

Sin embargo, no había cerrado los ojos por eso sino para evitar la mirada de Kaidan. Lo cierto era que no le había servido de mucho porque todavía podía sentirlo observándola con el ceño fruncido. Estaba segura de que ni siquiera había cambiado de postura. Sentado frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y los labios tan apretados que la boca era apenas una línea blanquecina. No había dicho una palabra desde que lograron restablecer el contacto con Joker y cada segundo desde entonces había sido como un reproche mudo.

Quizás Garrus hubiera podido aligerar un poco el ambiente si se hubiese quedado y les hubiese dado conversación, pero el muy traidor se había retirado a la cabina de pilotaje con Cortez. Estaba a apenas un metro de ellos, pero a Shepard le daba la sensación de que era otro universo.

La Kodiac nunca le había resultado tan pequeña y claustrofóbica, ni un viaje de regreso a la Normandía tan largo. Le hubiese gustado que Kaidan dijera algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de romper ese silencio, pero permaneció callado el resto del trayecto. Tampoco Cortez ni Garrus hablaron. Sólo se escuchaba el suave ronroneo del motor y el pitido ocasional de alguno de los controles.

Tras lo que le resultaron horas, la voz de Joker dándoles la bienvenida por el intercomunicador quebró la incómoda calma. Al escucharla, Shepard bajó la guardia y abrió los ojos, topándose con los de Kaidan. Seguía serio y pálido, como una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar, y estaba segura de que ella estaría en su radio de acción cuando lo hiciera.

Unos segundos después, Cortez entró en la bahía de carga de la Normandía SR2 y aterrizó la lanzadera con suavidad. En cuanto la nave estuvo estabilizada, la compuerta presurizada se abrió expulsando el oxígeno al interior del hangar.

Kaidan se levantó de inmediato y le tendió una mano a Shepard. Ella la tomó y dejó la ayudara a ponerse en pie. Se sintió un poco mareada al levantarse, y como si lo intuyera, el mayor le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo para que descansara su peso en él. La comandante se dejó hacer, agradecida. El dolor de cabeza era tan intenso que veía puntos negros cada vez que parpadeaba.

Se percató vagamente de que Garrus se colocaba a su izquierda y entre los dos la bajaron de la Kodiac con mucho cuidado. Con los ojos entrecerrados, Shepard vio cómo Vega se aproximaba a ellos a zancadas.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó —¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo? Estuvisteis horas incomunicados.

—Es una larga historia —respondió ella y su voz sonó ronca. Se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca seca y la garganta en carne viva después de tanto toser.

—Garrus te la contará. Shepard y yo vamos a ver a Chakwas —terció Kaidan y miró a la comandante con dureza —Ahora.

No es que ella tuviera nada que objetar, pero Kaidan tampoco le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo. La llevó hasta el ascensor casi en volandas y pulsó el botón de la cubierta tres. Las puertas se cerraron segundos después, dejándolos atrapados en otro tenso silencio.

Shepard sabía que tendrían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado tarde o temprano, pero esperaba tener la oportunidad de recuperar fuerzas primero. Se atrevió a mirarlo de reojo y descubrió que no parecía tan furioso como preocupado, lo que por alguna razón no la alivió en absoluto.

Llegaron a su destino unos segundos después y Kaidan la condujo hasta la cubierta médica, sin soltarla un instante. La doctora Chakwas estaba de pie, leyendo algo en su pad de datos. No se mostró sorprendida de verlos aparecer y se limitó a señalar con un gesto una de las camillas. Kaidan ayudó a Shepard a sentarse y después se retiró hasta un rincón, desde donde observó todas las pruebas que la doctora le hizo con los brazos cruzados. Su expresión se fue ensombreciendo a medida que escuchaba más detalles de lo que había pasado después de que Shepard perdiera el contacto con la superficie.

Finalmente, tras varios análisis y después de inyectarle algo que parecía plasma azulado, Chakwas determinó que todo lo que la comandante necesitaba era reposo.

Por precaución, insistió en que se quedara en observación durante unas horas. Demasiado cansada para objetar, Shepard se limitó a recostarse y se quedó dormida casi en el acto.

Cuando despertó, tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido. Reconoció la cubierta médica un instante antes de cerrar los ojos huyendo de la intensa claridad. Se obligó a abrirlos de nuevo cuando percibió una presencia en un rincón.

Kaidan estaba allí. Se había quitado la armadura y llevaba el uniforme de la tripulación, las mangas de la camiseta tirantes en torno a la musculatura de los brazos cruzados. Había tensión en sus hombros y una pequeña arruga se dibujaba entre sus cejas, delatando su enfado.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la frente con suavidad. Sus dedos estaban fríos y el contacto alivió a Shepard, pero apenas tardó un instante en retirarlos.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó. Su voz sonó artificialmente calmada.

La comandante se tomó unos segundos antes de responder. Descubrió que le habían quitado la armadura y que su dolor de cabeza había amainado. Se incorporó con cuidado y dejó que sus piernas colgaran hacia el suelo por el lateral de la camilla. Kaidan extendió los brazos preparado para sujetarla si hacía falta pero no fue necesario. A excepción de una ligera sensación de mareo y de los músculos del cuello y la espalda cargados, Shepard se sentía casi bien.

—Como nueva —aseguró, masajeándose un hombro.

Kaidan hizo una mueca que dejaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada. No había rastro de la doctora Chakwas y aunque la cubierta médica fuese mucho más grande que la Kodiac, la tensión entre ellos no había disminuido un ápice. Shepard, que siempre había opinado que el camino más rápido entre dos puntos era trazar una línea recta, decidió que era el momento de hablar del segador apostado en medio de la habitación.

Tomó aire, recargó y apuntó.

—Muy bien, Kaidan, suéltalo de una vez. No has abierto la boca desde que subimos a la Kodiac.

El mayor Alenko enfrentó su mirada antes de responder.

—No creo que te guste lo que tengo que decir —advirtió.

—Eso nunca te ha parado —replicó Shepard.

Kaidan apretó los labios y retrocedió un par de pasos, como si quisiera establecer una distancia mínima de seguridad, lo que de por sí no era un buen presagio.

—Está bien, Shepard, tú lo has querido —estalló —¿Qué demonios ha pasado ahí abajo? Lanzarte de cabeza a por el Leviatán es una temeridad, incluso para ti.

Ahí estaba, la razón de su enfado. Shepard ya lo había supuesto. Se había mostrado bastante comedido al dar su punto de vista sobre el plan de Cortez en su momento y se contentó con pedirle que no volviera a hacer eso nunca más una vez estuvieron a salvo en la lanzadera, pero sabía que eso no sería todo. Había ido conteniendo e incubando su enfado durante todo el trayecto y sólo ahora podía darle rienda suelta.

—Era la única manera de salir del planeta —replicó ella, que ya tenía preparada su respuesta.

—¿Lo era? Ni siquiera nos diste tiempo para valorar otras opciones. Cortez te propuso un plan desesperado y lo aceptaste sin pensártelo dos veces. Podías haber muerto ahí abajo, Shepard —su voz se elevó más de la cuenta en la última frase y sus manos se cerraron en puño, haciendo que las venas que trepaban por sus antebrazos se intuyeran bajo la piel. Shepard sabía que había pasado miedo por ella, que la sombra de los dos años que la creyó muerta era demasiado alargada y que había transcurrido muy poco tiempo desde que habían puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y retomado su relación, pero creía que Kaidan estaba siendo poco razonable.

Gracias a su “temeridad” estaban de vuelta en la Normandía y no atrapados en 2181 Despoina, dejando que los artefactos del Leviatán los volviera locos o que un montón de cascarones se diesen un festín con ellos. Eso era suficiente prueba de que, a pesar de los peligros, había hecho lo correcto.

—Quedarse en la cubierta tampoco era seguro y, en cualquier caso, arriesgamos la vida en cada misión, Kaidan. Somos soldados —le recordó —Eso es lo que hacemos.

Él negó con la cabeza, rechazando su argumento.

—Sé que la misión es más importante que nosotros y que tenemos que estar dispuestos a sacrificarnos. Pero hay una diferencia entre eso y sumergirte a varios kilómetros de profundidad en un meca oxidado para encontrarte con una criatura capaz de matar a un segador sin dudarlo un instante.

—Kaidan…

—¡Fue una locura! —la interrumpió él. Su tono, aunque bajo, no admitía discusión —Podrían haberte pasado miles de cosas. El meca podría haberse quedado sin oxígeno o sin energía y dejarte abandonada ahí abajo. Y el Leviatán… ni siquiera sabíamos si era amigo o enemigo. ¿Y si hubiera decidido matarte? ¿O si te hubiera adoctrinado o…

—Era un plan… atrevido pero no teníamos alternativa y lo sabes —atajó ella, antes de que siguiera enumerando la interminable lista de cosas que podrían haber salido mal. Locura o no fue lo único que se les ocurrió para salir del planeta y dio resultados,  así que ¿para qué darle más vueltas?

—Tal vez si nos hubiéramos parado unos segundos a analizar nuestras posibilidades se nos hubiera ocurrido algo —replicó el mayor. Estaba claro que no pensaba ceder ni un ápice.

Shepard suspiró y se bajó de la camilla, incapaz de permanecer sentada un segundo más.

—Kaidan, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte —concluyó, tratando de sonar razonable —Hice lo que consideré más apropiado y funcionó, eso es lo único que importa.

—No, no lo es —repuso él. Recortó la distancia entre ellos de una sola zancada y señaló a la comandante con un dedo —Y no hablo únicamente de esta vez. Siempre te comportas como si fueses… inmortal. No, _prescindible._

Soltó la palabra en voz baja, como si fuese un tabú, algo que no debía ser pronunciado jamás. Sólo entonces Shepard se dio cuenta de lo pálido que estaba, del temblor leve pero constante en sus manos. No se trataba de una simple discusión táctica, era algo más, algo serio.

—Kaidan —le puso una mano en el brazo, tratando de calmarlo —estás…

—…No lo eres —continuó él, sin escucharla —No sólo para mí. Si alguien puede hacernos ganar esta guerra eres tú. El resto estamos dispuestos a sacrificarnos cuando sea necesario pero tienes que dejar de hacer estas cosas, Shepard. Prométeme que tendrás más cuidado a partir de ahora.

Hubo algo en su manera de hablarle, en el mensaje implícito de que ella era importante mientras que él no era más que un peón, en su insistencia en arrancarle una promesa que no podía cumplir cuando medio universo estaba siendo aniquilado, que hizo que la comandante Shepard perdiera la paciencia.

—Estoy tratando de reunir aliados por toda la galaxia y no puedo pedirles que corran riesgos que yo no estoy dispuesta a asumir. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo —le reprochó.

Kaidan se pasó una mano por el pelo en un gesto lleno de frustración.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero no esperes que me quede callado cada vez que te comportas como una inconsciente.

Se hizo un silencio largo y tirante. Lo que quiera que le había inyectado Chakwas estaba dejando de hacerle efecto porque el dolor de cabeza estaba intensificándose y Shepard se sentía aún más cansada que antes. También bastante irritada y harta de esa discusión absurda.

—Está bien —concedió —En la próxima misión suicida te dejaré en la nave.

Kaidan abrió mucho los ojos y dio un paso atrás, como si tratara de recuperar el equilibrio después de haber recibido un golpe.

—Shepard, eso no es lo que… —comenzó, pero a mitad de la frase se interrumpió, como si lo hubiera pensado mejor. —Da igual. Haz lo que quieras, como siempre. Está claro que no tengo nada que decir al respecto.

Hizo un gesto con la mano, dando a entender que aquello no merecía la pena, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Shepard tardó una milésima de segundo en darse cuenta de que quizás no había sido del todo justa.

—Kaidan, espera… —lo llamó.

Pero él no se detuvo y salió de la cubierta médica, dejándola a solas.

 

La doctora Chakwas le había recomendado reposo, pero Shepard no lograba pegar ojo. Después de dar vueltas en la cama durante más de una hora –tan vacía, tan grande –decidió levantarse e intentar hacer algo de provecho. En realidad, lo único que quería ocupar la mente en algo que no fuese su discusión con Kaidan.

El rugido constante en su estómago le recordó que no había probado bocado desde el temprano desayuno en la órbita de 2181 Despoina y que, por mucho que tuviera un intrincado nudo en la boca del estómago anulando cualquier rastro de apetito, los orgánicos necesitaban alimentarse. Así que se puso un pantalón y la sudadera con el logo de N7 que solía llevar cuando no estaba de servicio y tomó el ascensor hasta la cubierta tres.

La nave estaba silenciosa, con la tripulación durmiendo y sólo los sistemas básicos operativos. Shepard decidió prepararse algo rápido y bajar a Ingeniera a observar el motor Tantalus. Su zumbido cíclico y las emisiones de energía azulada que irradiaba siempre la ayudaban a relajarse. Pero cuando pasó junto a la mesa lateral del comedor, descubrió que Kaidan estaba allí. Su rostro quedaba oculto en las sombras que creaban las luces de emergencia y tenía una taza de café humeante entre las manos, que giraba continuamente, en un gesto que delataba su inquietud.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a él. Sus ojos parecían hundidos, apenados, brillantes de sueño.

Shepard se detuvo, sin romper el contacto visual. Durante un largo minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El silencio sólo alterado por el leve roce de la taza de Kaidan contra la superficie de la mesa cada vez que la giraba.

—¿No podías dormir? —susurró ella. Decidió que le correspondía dar el primer paso. No habló en voz baja porque la tripulación durmiera. Lo hizo de manera instintiva, mostrando que venía en son de paz. No quería discutir con él, nunca lo había deseado.

Kaidan se limitó a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que bajaba la mirada hasta su café. No parecía enfadado, ni dolido. Tan sólo…triste. Y eso era aún peor.

—Yo tampoco —musitó la comandante. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en frente a él. Durante unos segundos, los dos se limitaron a contemplar la taza, sin decir nada. Shepard no era una gran fan del café, le resultaba demasiado amargo, pero le encantaba percibir cada vez que lo besaba el leve rastro de su sabor que quedaba en los labios de Kaidan. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos ese pequeño detalle hasta que lo tuvo de nuevo en la Normandía. Había tantas cosas que había extrañado de él…que no soportaba esa sensación de estar en galaxias diferentes pese a tenerlo en frente.

—Kaidan, tenemos que hablar —dijo, posando las manos extendidas sobre la mesa.

—Sí —coincidió él. Dejó de girar la taza y se limitó a apretarla con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se blanquearon —Shepard, regresé a la Normandía para luchar a tu lado. Sabes lo que siento por ti, no puedo evitar preocuparme, pero no quiero que me apartes por eso. Yo…

—Kaidan —lo interrumpió ella, al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre su muñeca. Notó como él relajaba la presión que ejercía sobre la taza al sentir su contacto —No lo decía en serio. Sé que tienes razón. Si tengo la más mínima posibilidad de completar la misión, no hay plan lo suficiente peligroso para que lo desestime. No se trata de que me crea inmortal o prescindible, es sólo que… —se detuvo unos instantes, buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerse entender —luchar es lo único que sé hacer y no conozco otra forma de hacerlo.

Kaidan cubrió la mano que la comandante había puesto sobre su brazo. Sus dedos estaban impregnados del calor de la taza y cuando le dio un suave apretón, sintió que el enmarañado nudo en la boca de su estómago se deshacía como por arte de magia.

—Lo sé, Shepard. Siempre has sido así y es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti —sonrió al decirlo, haciendo que su mirada se suavizara —Hagamos un trato: la próxima vez escucharás mis objeciones antes de tomar una decisión y yo… bueno, supongo que cambiaré el café por unas cuantas tilas.

Y Shepard se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Hecho —dijo.

Kaidan asintió y acarició la mano de la comandante con el pulgar antes de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de su silla con expresión cansada. Se frotó los párpados, intentando despejarse, y Shepard adivinó que tenía una sus jaquecas y que seguramente tampoco había pegado ojo por la misma razón que ella.

—Quizás deberíamos intentar dormir un poco —sugirió. En realidad no tenía sueño y ahora que habían arreglado las cosas se sentía llena de energía, pero era evidente que Kaidan estaba agotado y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.

Él se mostró de acuerdo y los dos se levantaron. La acompañó hasta el ascensor donde se detuvieron para despedirse. Las habitaciones de la tripulación estaban tan sólo a unos pasos.

—Me alegra que lo hayamos hablado —murmuró Kaidan. Le puso una mano en la mejilla y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un corto beso buenas noches. A Shepard apenas le dio tiempo a responderle antes de que se terminara.

Después le dedicó una larga mirada, dulce y honesta, y tras acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar, se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al camarote de la tripulación. Tal vez ella llevase el concepto de temeridad hasta sus límites pero Kaidan era cruel. ¿Nunca había oído ese viejo dicho humano de que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones?

Así que lo sujetó por la muñeca y lo obligó a volverse hacia ella. Entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó. No fue sólo un breve roce, tan fugaz que apenas tuvieran tiempo de saborearlo. Fue largo y lento. Shepard pasó la punta de la lengua por la línea de su boca y después le mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior.

Siempre había admirado el autocontrol de Kaidan pero lo que más le gustaba era destrozarlo, reducirlo a escombros, hasta que sólo podía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos y, sus emociones, y no su mente, tomaban el control. Supo el momento exacto en que eso sucedió, porque le puso las manos en las caderas y apretó, acercándola a él. Separó los labios y se adentró en su boca, en un beso profundo y húmedo que hizo que la temperatura subiera unos cuantos grados en la cubierta. Cuando al final se apartaron, Shepard estuvo segura de que Kaidan había abandonado su idea de retirarse a su litera junto al resto de la tripulación, pero aun así quiso dejarlo claro.

—Puedes dormir —susurró —pero conmigo.

El mayor Alenko no puso ninguna pega y cuando Shepard le cogió la mano y lo guió hasta el ascensor, simplemente la siguió con una sonrisa. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, ya no había tensión entre ellos. Tampoco espacio.

Tal vez la humanidad hubiese dado un gran salto evolutivo descubriendo los relés de masa y con ello una vasta galaxia llena de especies alienígenas y planetas inexplorados, pero había ciertos dichos humanos que nunca quedarían obsoletos. Al menos en eso los dos estaban de acuerdo.


End file.
